Aunt Carol
The aunt of Damian Burchens. Early Life Born in West Sussex, she was known to be a busybody and having very high standards and in tune to what society is saying is acceptable and not. She had a nephew Damian who from a young age felt he was gay, something which she always believed was the case and strongly defended. Things changed however when Damian became a Christian and ended up getting married to Ruth Burchens. Aunt Carol never believed he was really attracted to her. Even after the wedding and her tagging along to the honeymoon and when Ruth became pregnant with their child Aunt Carol was still in denial by the fact he had changed and now had affections for his wife. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 The entire Burchens family are present during the Mega School Reunion for Grasmere Valley at the golf club at Rose Park Heights, Whilst there Aunt Carol is also present, embarrassing the entire family and almost putting her nephew Damian out to dry even though he had completely changed and had managed to have a great family life which looked very unlikely while at school. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #104 That Don’t Impress Me Much #104 Tale of Aunt Carol Aunt Carol comes over to Grasmere Valley to inspect the town. Damian Burchens nervously shows her around hoping she will approve. Aunt Carol ends up going to the hospital after being pushed by Daisy when she objected to the hairdressers and and wanted to go to a white people hairdressers as she felt they would not be able to do her hair. In the end however she says the tour was alright and nothing special. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 15 The Wedding Show Ruth and Damian are among the couples along with Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Ryan Carey and Kate Carey, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl for Nanny Prescot's Wedding Show, were the couples would all show their wedding videos to everyone and then they would vote who had the best wedding. Ruth and Damian showed their video which showed a rather sweet wedding with Aunt Carol, Damian’s aunt who knew of his homosexual past constantly declaring that this was a sham marriage, even after the wedding night and when Ruth became pregnant to which the intruding Aunt Carol also turned up. In the end the winner was in fact Ruth and Damian who won and afterwards they all in a mode for weddings decided to dance to the first song that they danced at their wedding. Episode 16 That Don't Impress Aunt Carol Much The Burchens have called the Prescots over in order to get them to help the Burchens with the house in order to impress Aunt Carol who has decided to visit the house, still under the belief that Damian is gay. Also long for the inspection visit is Mrs Bloomers, one of the most uppity judgmental woman in the town. When they come she brings Malcolm-Seth Banjo wrapped up for him as she always tries to give him things to feed his homosexuality. Damian then tries to prove he had changed and is a family man and Christian. Also Billy Santiamo ends up coming to the house to ask Damian some questions and soon realises his ex is around, tries to hide. However when he is found he too tries to convince Malcolm how Christ has changed his life. They all don’t believe this and they soon go to Gary Robinson’s house to find out the truth about Billy and Damian. There he tells of how Christ had indeed changed their life. After that Malcolm takes a gospel tract but still wants nothing to do with Jesus while Aunt Carol now thinks that Damian is bi-sexual and now in dates him with things to do with that!